


Not My Type

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Even though Sam likes Cooper, she has to admit that he’s not her type.





	Not My Type

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Not My Type  
Characters: Cooper and Sam  
Pairing: SCoop (Cooper/Sam)  
Rating/Warnings: R. AU, Het, Strong Language.  
Summary: Even though Sam likes Cooper, she has to admit that he’s not her type.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy, you’re the best! Thanks to the readers, you guys rock!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own them or anything familiar, ABC and Guza own them.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*Not My Type*

I like Cooper; he’s loyal and sweet, sexy and innocent and just so freaking nice!

I’ve finally found a guy who could actually be the love of my life, except for one small problem.

He’s not my type. I mean sure, he’s everything a woman could want in a man.

But I need more than loyal, sweet, sexy, innocent and nice. I need an animal in bed!

I need someone who can fuck me into oblivion and kick ass on the streets.

As sad as it is for me to say it, that’s not Cooper. He would never do that.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy, you’re the best! Thanks to the readers, you guys rock!


End file.
